When The Truth Comes Out
by Tasha-1798-x
Summary: Liz and Jonas set up a IM chat system for Gallagher and Blackthorne over the summer holidays... after a daring game of truth or dare will things ever be the same again? R&R please my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

IM chat

_A.N. Hi guys this is my first fanfic so please be nice and tell me what you think _

_Well here it is…_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher girl's series all rights to ally carter **_

_**Summary **_

_**Liz and Jonas set up a IM chat system for Gallagher and Blackthorne over the summer holidays as the tension rises and the truth comes out will the characters love for each other be revealed? Will be able to cope if it does? Read to find out ….**_

**Key:**

Cammie- Chameleon

Bex- British Bombshell

Liz- Bookworm

Macey- Peacock

Zach- Shadow

Grant- Greek God

Jonas- Hacker

Nick-Classified

_(Other characters maybe included)_

**Status:**

**Chameleon-**On the ranch helping grandpa milk the cows

**British Bombshell- **Sight seeing with the parents

**Bookworm- **Hacking competition with Jonas

**Peacock- **Shopping

**Shadow –**Thinking about Cammie *sigh*

**Greek God – **On my way to see my British Bombshell!

**Hacker – **I'm going to beat you Liz!

**Classified- **Watching Jonas' hacking competition

_Chameleon, British Bombshell and Peacock have logged on _

Chameleon: Hi guys how's your holiday going?

British Bombshell: Great! Can't believe grants coming to see me!

Peacock: Good … sun, sea, shopping and fit boys is my kind of holiday!

Chameleon: ooooohhh sounds like Bex is in looovee!

British Bombshell: Shut up Cameron!

Chameleon: OH we're on full name terms are we? Bring it Rebecca!

Peacock: GUYS!

Chameleon&British Bombshell: Sorry!

_Bookworm, Hacker and Greek God have logged on _

Bookworm: HAHA Jonas I beat you!

Hacker: I don't care I let you win Lizzie coz I love you

Bookworm: y-you love me?

Hacker: Yes, yes I do I've loved you from the moment I met you so… will you be my girlfriend?

Bookworm: *blushes* yes of course I will!

Chameleon, British Bombshell, Peacock, Greek God: aww nerd love!

_Shadow has logged in _

Greek God: and Zach's in love with Cammie he has dreams about her!

Shadow: So do you Grant

Chameleon: Grant has dreams about me as well…. oh jeez I'm going now this just got _re_a_lly _awkward

_Chameleon has logged off_

British Bombshell, Peacock, Bookworm and Hacker: SAME!

_British Bombshell, Peacock, Bookworm and Hacker have logged off_

Shadow: GRANT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Greek god: Oh dear RUN!

_Greek god has been disconnected _

_Shadow has logged off_

_Classified has logged in _

Classified: hey where is everyone? Oh I see now that must have been really awkward. Poor Cammie. Poor grant he's a dead man ah well see you in hell! Wait I'm talking to myself ah well I'm going now , there's no point in staying when I have no-one to talk to I might as well just go ….

_Classified has logged off _

**Zach POV**

I can't _believe_ grant told Cammie that I was waiting for the right time to tell her when I was sure she felt the same way about me but now it's out in the open I guess I'm just going to go ahead and tell her. At least grant can't tell her anything else seeing as he's uh a bit tied up now …

Maybe I should not tell Cam and wait until she admits it first maybe I'll call Macey and get her to help me

**Bold: Zach **_Italics: Macey_

**Mchenry **

_What do you want Goode? I'm busy right now _

**With what painting your toe nails?**

_Shut up Goode! What do you want? _

**I need help **

_Wait did I hear that right Zachary Goode needs help? Let me get my camera this is a moment for the history books_

**Shut it Mchenry I need help. I need you to get Cammie to admit her feelings for me. Wait does she have feelings for me?**

_Yes she does and I have the perfect plan …_

**What?**

_We need to get everyone together for Truth or Dare Gallagher Blackthorne style _

**Mchenry have I ever told you you're a genius?**

_No _

**Well now's not the time to start… thanks for the help though Mchenry **

_Anytime Goode_

_**End of conversation **_

This is going to be one hell of a summer!

Well I better start calling the others

_A.N. well there it is …_

_What did you think? Should I continue? Any idea's for truth or dare PM me or review_

_Thank you!_


	2. The Plan Begins To Form

_A. i tried to upload this chapter yesterday but something went wrong so again sorry!_

_Sorry that it took so long for me to put this chapter up but last night I had a sleepover round my friends and today I was round my Nan's because it is her birthday so again sorry!_

_Also thanks to everyone who reviewed it meant a lot to me and made me so happy! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer: _**KayKay323 **

_**Disclaimer I don't own the Gallagher girls series all rights to Ally Carter**_

Zach POV

After calling everyone (except Cammie) the plan was to meet up at Cammie's Grandma and Grandpa's house in Nebraska.

Bex had already called Mrs Morgan to check that it was ok

The conversation went a little bit like this

**Flashback**

After visiting Bex and Grant and explaining the situation and them agreeing I asked Bex to call Mrs Morgan and me being the spy I am I listened in on the conversation

**Bold: Bex ** _Italics: Mrs Morgan_

**Hello Mrs Morgan **

_Oh hello Bex dear how can I help you?_

**Well Mrs Morgan me and the rest of Cammie's friends thought it would be a nice if we came and visited her this summer?**

_That's a wonderful idea Bex dear when would you think on planning this trip and who with?_

**Well if it's ok with you and Mr Morgan we were thinking next Sunday and it would be Me, Macey, Liz, Zach, Grant, Jonas and Nick?**

_That's fine dear we look forward to seeing you and I'm sue Cammie will too_

**Thank you Mrs Morgan but please don't tell her we want it to be a surprise for her!**

_Don't worry dear I will keep the secret but thank you for calling and we look forward to seeing you soon!_

**Ok thank you Mrs Morgan. Bye!**

**Flashback over **

So it was sorted, everyone was happy, except Cammie maybe, But what's not to love about seeing me? *smirks*

**Chatroom**

**Key:**

Cammie- Chameleon

Bex- British Bombshell

Liz- Bookworm

Macey- Peacock

Zach- Shadow

Grant- Greek God

Jonas- Hacker

Nick-Classified

_(Other characters maybe included)_

**Status:**

**Chameleon**- Wondering what the big secret is …

**British Bombshell- **Having a great time in London with Grant and my Parents

**Bookworm**- *Sighs dreamily* Jonas

**Peacock- **Didn't know politics could be so … Boring!

**Shadow- **Trying to make sure Gallagher Girl doesn't find out the secret (a little help here would be nice!)

**Greek God –**Has just learnt how Bex became _Bex_ *ouch*

**Hacker – **Liz *sighs*

**Classified –**Going to make sure I actually have someone to talk to this time …

_Chameleon and Shadow have logged in._

Chameleon: Zachary Jared Goode you _will_ tell me this secret or I will take away your man hood forever!

Shadow-Gallagher Girl-

Chameleon- Don't _Gallagher Girl _me Zachary

Shadow-Seriously Cam I Can't _tell _ you but if you wait long enough I can _show _you

Chameleon- What-

_Classified has logged in_

Classified- Maybe I should have waited there seems to be a lovers tiff going on

Shadow-We are NOT lovers !

Classified-Sure you aren't …

Chameleon and Shadow-WE'RE NOT

_British Bombshell and Greek God have logged in._

British Bombshell-Hey Cam, Nick, Grant, Zachary.

Greek God –Hey everyone!

_Peacock has logged in._

Peacock-So bored thought I'd come on here… Just for something to do.

Chameleon-Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on!

Peacock-Not a chance Cam!

Chameleon-Macey Mchenry, if one of you people do not tell me what is going on I will put all your clothes and make up in a pile in front of Gallagher when we o back and burn them for the whole world to see!

Peacock-NO! My clothes! My make up!

Chameleon- Then tell me *raises match threateningly*

Shadow-Mchenry, this was your idea, if you tell her I will assonate you in your sleep and make it look like an accident!

_Hacker and Bookworm have logged in._

British Bombshell-It's very entertaining watching you 3…

Classified-You know I was thinking the exact same thing …

Bookworm-You're so creative with your threats Cammie it's actually quite amusing

Hacker-Ha Ha Zach's going to lose his man hood!

Greek God-And Macey is going to have her clothes and make up burnt!

Chameleon-Well if no one's going to tell me anything then I might as well go…

_Chameleon has logged off._

Bookworm-I feel bad about not telling her ):

Hacker-Don't be sad Lizzie *leans over and gives Liz a hug*

Peacock-Well at least she didn't find out and Goode I'd like to see you try!

Shadow- Don't push it Mchenry *cracks knuckles threateningly*

Classified-I'm hungry *bats eyelashes sweetly* Macey will you make me a sandwich?

Bookworm-He didn't?

British Bombshell-He did.

Classified-What_?_ What's going on?

British Bombshell, Bookworm, Shadow, Greek God and Hacker-Dead Man!

_Classified has been disconnected._

_British Bombshell, Bookworm, Peacock, Shadow, Greek God and Hacker have logged off_

_A.N. well here's chapter 2 for all you wonderful people thanks again for the reviews and I'm going to dedicate my chapters to the first reviewer of the previous chapters!_


	3. Putting The Plan Into Action

_A.N. Hi guys here's chapter 3 for all you lovely people! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to 3 people firstly _**Booklover-2 **_and my 2 best friends for giving me the inspiration to write this chapter!_

_So chapter 3! Thanks for all the reviews people!_

Bex POV 

Ugh it sucks getting up at 3 AM to catch a plane to Nebraska. Ah well it's worth it to see the others. Grant left yesterday evening to meet Zach so it's just me, but there coming to pick me up in half an hour so I better get ready. I went and took a quick shower before walking over to my chest of drawers where I had layed out my outfit for the plane ride, it consisted of a black and white checked shirt, with skinny jeans and black high heeled boots. After applying a light layer of make up and pulling on a cardigan I was ready to go. Outside a car tooted it's horn, the universal sign for "hurry up", so I bounded down the stairs of my apartment. After locking the door, I ran to the car that sat outside as fast as I could in my high heeled boots. As I opened the car door I saw Zach and Grant sitting in the front seats with Zach driving so I slid into the back seats and after catching up with the guys I pulled out my phone and as we sped to the airport I logged on to IM to see who was online.

Chatroom:

Key:

Cammie- Chameleon

Bex- British Bombshell

Liz- Bookworm

Macey- Peacock

Zach- Shadow

Grant- Greek God

Jonas- Hacker

Nick-Classified

_(Other characters maybe included)_

_Shadow and Greek God have logged in._

_British Bombshell has logged in._

British Bombshell-Goode!

Shadow-Baxter!

British Bombshell-How the_ hell _are you driving and being on here _at the same time!_

Shadow-*Points to self* Spy!

Greek God-Point made ...

_Bookworm has logged in._

Bookworm-Hey everyone!

British Bombshell-Hey Lizzy! How are you so cheery at this time in the morning?

Bookworm-I'm just so happy to be seeing everyone again! :O Zach! You shouldn't be on here at the same time as driving it's to dangerous you have to log off!

Shadow-Okay Liz because it's you I will..

Bookworm-Good boy Zachary!

_Shadow has logged out._

Greek God- I'm going to go too leave you 2 too have a girly chat

_Greek God has logged out_

British Bombshell-Well Lizzy what should our "girly" chat be about?

_Peacock has logged in_

Peacock-Hey Girlies!

Bookworm and British Bombshell- Hey Mace!

Peacock- Can't wait to see you guys again!

Bookworm: Me either!

British Bombshell- So anyway Lizzy hows it going with you and Jonas?

Bookworm- We're great! He's so loving and kind and really caring!

Peacock- That's great for you Liz you deserve a nice man

Bookworm- Thanks Mace! So hows it going with you and Grant, Bex?

British Bombshell- We're OK … I guess...

Peacock and Bookworm- What's happening? Spill now!

British Bombshell- Well it's just he's _acting_ like we're boyfriend and girlfriend but he hasn't actually asked me out...

Peacock- I'm sure he's just nervous

Bookworm- Yeah he really likes you Bex anyone fool can see _That_...

Peacock- As much as I'd love to stay and chat girlies but I have to go, my planes landed. Love you guys and I love-

_Classified has logged in_

Classified: Who me?

Peacock- - Preston Winters

Bookworm and British Bombshell- REJECTED!

_Peacock has logged out._

British Bombshell- So Nick how does it feel to be rejected?

Classified- Shut it Baxter!

_Classified has logged out._

British Bombshell- Well I better go too Lizzy I'll see you in a couple of hours !

Bookworm- Bye!

_Bookworm and British Bombshell have logged out_

Zach POV

As we finally arrived at the airport and boarded our private jet I settled down in my seat plugged my headphones into my ipod touch I settled down thinking_ this is going to be a long summer and plane journey..._

**TIMESKIP **

Cammie POV

I woke up on the Sunday morning and went downstairs to see grandpa eating eggs and bacon and reading the Sunday paper. Grandma was standing at the stove cooking waffles for breakfast for me,e with an unusually bright smile on her face _hmm I wonder what's made her so happy?_

After breakfast I was making my way to the living room when there was a knock on the front door. As I went to answer it I was thinking_ well who could that be?_

As I opened the door I saw Zach standing there his body framed in the Nebraska sunlight, his emerald eyes shining and a cute half smile playing around his lips.

"Zach!" I squealed pulling him into a bone crushing hug

"What are you doing here! How did you get here?" I questioned him

Slowly he pointed to himself and said "Spy"

Then the smirk I'd grown to know and love spread across his lips as he leant down closed the space between us a kissed me passionately on the lips

_A.N. There's chapter 3 over and done with! A little Zammie in there for all you Zammie lovers!_

_The next couple of chapters will be the game of truth or dare but I need _ _idea's for the truth's or dare so please help me review or PM me ! thanks again for the reviews people they make my day!_


	4. Truth or Dare part 1

_A.N. sorry for the long wait in the updating guys! But I started school again today so I don't know how frequent I'm going to be able to update… but again sorry_

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to: _**onedirectionlovelys**

_I also have some people I want to thank:_

**Kaykay323**

**..**

**Red5Blood5Rose**

**Chelly is a Gallagher Girl**

**Random39**

**Rose221**

**Dramione and ron can leave4evr**

**Darkstar616**

**Pinkskates **

**Ninjaspyassassin**

**Booklover-2**

**Ilovemybabygirl13**

**Secretprincess1**

**..**

**Anonymous reviewer**

**Emily-Goode**

**Onedirectionlovelys**

**NegligibleNaina **

_Thanks to all of you listed above for reviewing! _

**Chapter 3:**

Cammie POV:

Zach's here and he's kissing me! But one thing was nagging me why would he come here all on his own for no reason? And then the penny dropped because when there's one Blackthorne boy there's usually others and maybe some certain Gallagher Girl's

As he pulled away I called "Guys you can come out now!"

And one by one there heads popped around the door frame as I saw my best friends faces grinning wildly at me! Then suddenly a pair of arms pulled me into a bone crushing hug soon two more pairs of arms joined in. As the hug broke and my best friends pulled away I looked up into the grinning face of Macey Mchenry as she said the 3 words I hoped I wouldn't hear

"Truth or dare!"

Zach POV 

I saw the fear flicker in Cammie's eyes as she heard those words and wordlessly dragged us up to her bedroom calling on the way "grandma grandpa, me and my friends will be in my room if you need us!"

As we walked into her room and took in the surroundings she flopped down on one of the 8 bean bags that she had just arranged in to a circle with Bex and Liz either side of her with Macey next to Bex Nick next to Macey Grant next to Nick me next to Grant with Jonas next to me with his arm around Liz

I saw her grimace as I said "so who wants to go first?"

With a helpless sigh Cammie said "well seeing as your all going to make me go first anyway I might as well volunteer myself

"Well then, Truth or Dare" I stated with a smirk

"Truth"

Hmm, I locked eyes with Macey for a brief second and the look in them said _"save the action for later"_

"Okay then, if we 7 were hostages for the mafia and you could either pick two to save or kill all of us, who would you save? Or would you kill all of us?"

The look in her eyes told me I'd asked her to make the hardest decision of her life

"And in the first round until everyone has gone at least once you can't pass"

"Okay" She started "if I had the choice I would take all of you but what I would do, because I could never leave you guys behind I would offer myself in exchange for you 7 going free"

"Cam" I said in a low tone "that wasn't one of the options and besides none of us here would let you do that"

"Fine I would take Bex and Liz because they would be most useful in organizing a rescue team at the CIA to rescue the rest of you, no offence guys" she whispered sadly "but remember I would take all of you if I could …"

She looked close to tears Bex enveloped in her in a hug and whispered to her (though of course we all heard being spies-in-training an all) "Cammie it was just a truth option in a harmless game of truth or dare it's never going to happen"

"But Bex in this life as a spy anything can happen and this… this is one of my worst nightmares…"

Cammie POV:

It took a little while for me to get control of myself again before I said quietly "Nick, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare I'm not afraid of your dares Morgan!"

"Really 'coz you should be…"

I thought about it for a while before coming up with an excellent dare _that Macey is probably going to kill me for later…_

"Okay Nick, I'm going to go downstairs and get some grapes and whipped cream and I'll tell your dare when I get back …" I announced with a cheeky wink

"Ah come on Cammie tell me!" Nick whined

"Nope!" Wait and see!"

And with that I flounced out of the room…

**TIMESKIP-**_A FEW MNUTE LATER WHEN CAMMIE COMES BACK _

I walked in laughing at the desperation on Nicks face

"Okay. Macey lay down on the floor lift up your top and stick out your tongue" I ordered flouncing back to my seat

".Hell Cam" Macey stuttered nervously (I know _Macey Mchenry _Nervous I never thought I'd see the day that would happen!)

But she still did as I said, reluctantly though

"Okay, Nick put the grape on Macey's tongue and Mace don't eat it!"

Once they had obliged I said smugly "Okay now Nick" I walked over to him in his ear so none of the others would hear "Squirt the whipped cream on Macey's stomach then lick it off But eat the grape off her tongue first…" I whispered tantalizingly

"WHAT! NO _WAY _CAM she'll _kill _me!" he shouted indignantly

"You have to remember no skipping and also that's why we're going to blindfold her and tie her arms and legs up!"

I set to work tying Macey up with rope and she was surprisingly letting me...

"Okay Nick off you go!" I announced cheerily

As is slid down next to Bex I whispered "record this for me, it will be great blackmail for future references"

She gave me a sly grin and got her phone out and started recording

I held back a laugh as Nick bent down and started nibbling Macey's tongue in an attempt to eat the grape, out of the corner of my eye i saw the others stifling laugh's and I knew Liz and Jonas were starting to crack

As I sat there laughing mentally I knew that I would pay for this later but for now it was worth it just to see the look on everyone's faces and I relished the moment knowing it was a rare moment of fun, freedom and carelessness between 8 friends and I cherished the fact that every thing was perfect _for now_ the voice in the back of my head added...

_A.N. chapter 4 for you all! _

_Last chapter I had 4 reviews thank you to those 4 people for reviewing: _

**Onedirectionlovelys**

**NegligibleNaina**

**..**

**Darkstar616**

_Also thanks to _**Chelly is a Gallagher Girl **_for all the truth or dare ideas she gave me _

_So this chapter I would like 10 reviews before I update which will hopefully be Friday seeing as I have started school again…_

_And also I'm going to make a poll on my profile so please answer it! p.s. sorry to those couple of people who's names didn't show up but it wouldn't work so hopefully you know who you are and also i need more truth or dare ideas!_


	5. Truth or Dare part 2

_Okay I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated for ages but school started, I've had loads of homework to do and I just haven't had the time so I apologise very very much sooo..._

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to _**Chelly is a Gallagher Girl **_for being the first reviewer and I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter they really made me smile!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher girls series, all rights to Ally carter (x2 I didn't do it last chapter oops!) _

Cammie POV:

we just sat there and laughed and laughed and then laughed some more Nick was so funny, tears were streaming my face from just watching but I knew that they were out to get me and that I'd pay later.

When Nick had _finally _licked Macey clean he came and sat down (after untying Macey of course) and his eyes shone with revenge but I knew it wasn't coming yet so he turned on the innocents and said

"Liz, truth or dare?"

Liz looked slightly startled but did something I never would have imagined and said "Dare"

Nick looked slightly taken aback by that but recovered quickly as he smirked and replied "okay Liz because you're so innocent I'll make it easy on you, you have to kiss Jonas for 2 minutes _without stopping!_"

"Um okay, Jonas come here now !" and it started, so I turned away _Liz has grown up so much I never knew she'd do something like this!_

"aww" Bex and Macey cried in unison

when they finished Liz sat down looking slightly flushed looked me directly in the eye as she said

"Truth or dare …. Zach!"

"Dare" he challenged with a smirk

"Okay then Zach since your so confident and cocky you have to kiss each one of us ending with the one you like most and starting with the one you like least!"

"Even the boys?" Zach questioned a little fearfully

_Liz isn't that evil is she?_

" No of course not silly!" Liz sang happy with herself for thinking up such a good dare

"Do I have to?" Zach whined (I know Zach Goode_e _whining I never thought i'd see the day!)

"Yep! No backing out now!"Haha go Liz!

"But I don't want everyone to know who I like least and most!" oh shut up Zach

"Don't whine Goode, but have it your way us girls will be blindfolded but only the girls mind!" Liz you evil, evil genius

"I guess that's good enough!" oh dear

As we twanged on our blindfolds I heard a faint and very _English "bloody hell"_

Me, I just sat there and relaxed besides I've kissed Zach before it can't be _that _bad can it?

As Zach started I heard a "Goode if you kiss me I will make you regret this for the rest of your life!"

"trust me when I say Mchenry I don't want to do this either!"

He must have just kissed her then because she jumped up (I know I'm blindfolded but I'm a spy _remember_?) shouting "eww Zach germs, Cocky germs ew ew ew ew ewwww ew ew ew ew ew!"

"MACEY! Shut up!"

"I am going to the bathroom to get read of his germs!"

"Seriously Mace grow up!" I was irritated now he wasn't bad at all

"shut up Cameron because you are gonna get it bad later!"

Zach moved on to his next victim, NO I mean the person he likes second to last, the person he likes second to last AH what the hell it was his next victim!

Next came a shaky , scared and really really strong English accent saying

"oh my gosh! That boy actually kissed me oh man you are going _down!_ But first I'm joining Macey on her degoodeing!" Bex ran out the room (again spy duh!) and I felt my heart race next was the moment of truth was it going to be me or Liz he liked oh gawd he couldn't like me he just couldn't it isn't possible! Oh my gawd oh my gawd what do I do if tit is me he likes oh I don't know what to do phew calm Cammie calm and then a voice interrupted my inner rambling s saying

"dude you just kissed my British bombshell you are gonna pay later!" Grant sounded very English in that sentence Bex had obviously been rubbing off on him!

The moment of truth was on it's way I didn't know what to think what if it is me Zach likes the most but what if it isn't my conscience added don't think like that Cammie of course he likes you yeah of course

next to me I heard a faint sigh of relief which meant zach had just kissed Liz which meant oh my gawd which meant he liked me I mean really liked me oh my gaawd seriously

my inner ramblings were interrupted when Zach swept me up into his arms dipping me just like our first kiss at Gallagher and pressed his lips to mine as fireworks exploded inside of me church bells rang it was a perfect moment everything was so right and I was loving every second

it was in that moment that I knew that I finally realised that I really do and am now proud to admit that I love Zachary Goode I felt Zach lean down and whisper in my ear "I love you Gallagher girl and have done ever since the moment I met you looked in to your eyes I've known I've loved you. I love everything about you the way your eyes sparkle when you laugh and smile the way you blush when I speak to you, the way you are so stubborn and never back down when you know you're wrong. The way you are the perfect spy in every way shape or form that you're a chameleon , the girl no one sees and you spend you're life blending into the shadows with no one seeing you for you the girl you really are behind the spy mask I've seen and loved you from the first moment I set eyes on you I've seen you for the girl you really are and all these qualities and so much more is what connects my heart to yours Gallagher Girl I love you with every single part of my heart so will you be my girlfriend?

Before I could utter a single word the door swung open with a loud BANG ….

_there we go chapter 5 again I'm sorry for the long wait but cliffy at the end who do you think it is? Read to find out also I put some Zammie in there and the speech came from the heart coz I know how it feels!_

_Read and review please they make me day!_

_Also I need people to answer my poll about this story because I have no idea how many more chapters to do _

_also I'm open to suggestions of any kind truth or dare or story ideas but thanks again all those who reviewed or helped out with truth or dare (or both) _

_also i've changed the name of the story to "when the truth comes out" because the title "IM chat" didn't seem appropriate anymore considering the past 2 chapters haven't had any chat scenes in but don't worry! there will hopefully be more chat scenes depending on how many truth or dare chapters i do!_


	6. Truth or Dare part 3

_Okay I'm updating earlier than I thought I would because I had some spare time so here is chapter 6:_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series- all rights to Ally Carter_

Bex POV:

As Macey flung open the door I turned round and glared at her she just ruined the moment that everyone has been waiting for. She ignored my glare however and turned round yelling "I _knew _this would happen you two are so perfect together how come it's taken you so long!" I saw Cammie flush a deep red as she thought it was someone else I also noted she still had the blindfold on and that obviously we had interrupted a really sweet moment in which I'm guessing that Zach asked Cammie to be his girlfriend (I'm a spy I notice these things and judging by the looks on everyone else's faces it came as a surprise to them as well, I'm also guessing Zach was whispering by analyzing his position but the other's being spies-in-training listened also I noticed Jonas had put a protective arm around Liz (he obviously doesn't like other guys touching his girlfriend) and that the other guys had disgusted looks on there faces by all the love in the room they seriously need to get over it)

I punched Macey on the arm as she continued to squeal and soon her squeal turned to a cry of pain

***time skip***

When Macey finally calmed down we returned to the game of truth or dare

Cammie POV

I settled down next to Zach and he put his arm round me and pulled me closer to him and I snuggled down comfortably. You see after Macey had finally got over the shock Zach started to walk away obviously defeated because Macey had ruined his perfect moment so I crept up behind him flung my arms round him and said "yes!"

"What?" he was obviously startled

"Oui, sí, ja, po, bai, da, ano, jah, oo, kyllä, igen, ya, taip, iva, tak, sim, da, ndiyo, evet, ie, yes! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes! Was that clear enough for you?"

He didn't answer he just slipped his arms round my waist and lowered his sweet lips to mine and we shared a kiss it was different this time, I could feel the love radiating of him and I felt safe and wanted and like nothing else in the world could go wrong and at this time I was living in the moment I wasn't going to look back I just got lost in the moment and forgot about the rest of the world because at that moment the only people who mattered were me and Zach, my Blackthorne boy the boy has done the thing that had not felt in a long time; he made me trust and love again and that is a something that nearly no one has been able to achieve and I know that he love's me with every single part of his heart and will do anything to make me happy and protect me and he knows that I love him back…

Now back to the game of truth or dare

With a glance at me Zach proceeded to look at Bex with an evil glint in his eye and say "now Bex truth or dare?"

"You know what Goode, I'm not afraid of you give me your worst, I pick dare" she challenged

Zach turned back to Bex looked her straight in the eye and said "I dare you to use your CIA issued phone to call your dads emergency number to tell him that you are pregnant with Grants baby"

Her face paled and she looked scare but covered it up quickly and proceeded to pull out her CIA issued phone and dialed her dad's emergency number. As it rang I whispered to her "put it on speaker phone" as she did so her dad answered the phone:

**Bold: Bex's dad **_italics: Bex_

**Hello, Abe Baxter speaking? How can I help **(A.N. Is that his name? I wasn't to sure?)

_Hello daddy_

**Rebecca I told you to use this number only in emegencys what could possibly be so important that you had to disturb me at work using my emergency number?**

_Well daddy I have some news…_

**What?**

_Well um I um due to a rather unfortunate event _

**Get on with it Rebecca **

_Well um I'm now err um pregnant with Grant Newman's baby_** …**

**YOU'RE WHAT? HOW COULD YOU BE SO RECKLESS REBECCA I TRUSTED YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SENSIBLE AND THAT YOU WERE OLD ENOUGH TO KNOW BETTER TO NOT BE SO FOOLISH! YOU ARE GETTING ON THE NEXT PLANE TO ENGLAND **_**RIGHT THIS MINUTE! **_**YOU ARE 16 REBECCA 16 THAT IS FAR TO YOUNG TO BE A MOTHER! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING! HAVE YOU TOLD YOUR MOTHER ABOUT THIS? WELL HAVE YOU?**

_Daddy please calm down it is not true it was just a dare and no mum doesn't know because it isn't true it was just a dare and the dare was to call you and tell you that I am pregnant with Grants baby because I'm not, I'm not that irresponsible and reckless dad you and mum brought me up better than that do I still have to come back to England?_

**Bex, you know you shouldn't pull stunts like that on me and no you don't have to come back to England. You had me worried for a moment there, where are you, who are you with and who dared you?**

_I'm in Nebraska remember dad? At Cammie's grandparent's house with Cammie, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas, Zachary and Nick and it was Zachary Goode that dared me father _

**Okay tell Zachary to watch his back, love you princess stay safe for me baby girl**

_I will daddy love you too_

_*end of phone call* _

When that was over with she was back to her usual self and very cheerful. So she turned to her next prey and said "Truth or dare Jonas?"

"Truth, know what kind of crazy dares you guys do!"

"Okay, truth um err um… oh I know! What's the worst thing about being male?"

"well I'd have to say that the worst thin would be sharing a room with Grant because he snores so loudly and it's really hard to sleep as well as nick and Zach sleep talking and dreaming about Macey and Cammie and I always end up waking up Zach in the mornings and he always ends up hurting me because he thinks I'm an intruder!" he said indignantly and Liz gave him a hug to make him feel better

Well I didn't see that coming ….

_And there's chapter 6 done! I dedicate this chapter to _**ilovemybabygirl13 **_for being the first reviewer of last chapter and also I took down the poll on my profile but the thing was I only got 4 people responding to it and they all voted for 5+ more chapters of truth or dare so I as this question on here How many more chapters of truth or dare should I have? _

_5_

_6_

_7_

_8 _

_The rest of the story?_

_Also me and my friend are having a competition about whose better One Direction or The Wanted? So please comment and tell me who you think is better! Please! (one direction are awesome!) _

_Also does anyone actually read my authors notes? Comment with a (: if you do! Thank you! I'll update a soon as I can and I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting!_


	7. Truth or Dare part 4

_Okay thanks for the reviews peoples! This chapter is again dedicated to C_**helly is a Gallagher Girl **

_also the general vote was to have 5 or 6 more chapters of truth or dare so I'll see how it goes as to which one it will be but I have honestly no idea where this story so idea's are welcome!_

_I was thinking about maybe having a chap or 2 of them back at Gallagher or Blackthorne and then doing the last 5 or 6 chapters on them being grown up so what do you think I should? Anyways chapter 7:_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series- all rights to Ally Carter**_

Cammie POV

We just sat there in the awkward silence that followed Jonas' truth, until I couldn't help it anymore I started laughing and laughing and laughing, because when I start one of my infamous laughing fits I couldn't stop

All I could think through my giggles was _they're going to have a hard time stopping this even if they are spies in training!_

TIMESKIP

When I _finally _calmed down I looked around pondering over who would be next, Grant was the only one who hadn't been yet but somehow I knew that he wasn't going to be the next one to play

call it women's intuition or my spy skills but I think Jonas was out to get Zach to get something stupid seeing as he had just admitted something about Zach embarrassing him I just knew that Zach was going to be embarrassed _badly _

That was why it was no surprise to me when Jonas turned around and spoke up saying "Well I guess it's your time to choose, Truth or Dare Zachary"  
>"First of all, you are a dead man for calling me Zachary, and 2 Jonas your Truth's are just gonna be weird and nerdy so I'm going to pick Dare!"<p>

"Well then seeing as i'm 'weird and nerdy' as you quite frankly put it then you won't mind if your dare is too sing 2 ssongs to Cammie; the first being The Wanted "Lightning" and the second being One Direction "What Makes You Beautiful""

"But Jonas those are such girly songs!"

Oh My Days he did _not _just say that!

I turned round looked at him with a deadly look in my eye and said in my most threatening tone "One. Direction. Are. Awesome! you don't want to think otherwise understood?"

he nodded slowly As Grant sates the obvious "Dude! she has you wrapped around her little finger"

for the first time in the history of what I can remember (which Is a _lot trust me!)_

Zach just turned round and simply stating "well someone get the music and lyrics up then!"

Bex pulled out my laptop from under my bed (great hiding place right?) and fired up the internet the said back whilst suppressing giggles at what she was about to witness "which do you want first one direction n or the wanted?"

he looked to me and I mouthed "One Direction" and he turned back to her saying in the process "One Direction seeing as Cams loves them so much!" of course there was the subtle hint of sarcasm in his voice

I shot him a death glare as he took the sheet Bex handed him as she settled back down onto the beanbag.

He quickly memorised the words and came and stood behind me as he started singing

_**You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
>Don't need make up<br>To cover up  
>Being the way that you are is enough<strong>_

_**Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<strong>_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>Oh oh<br>But that's what makes you beautiful**_

_**So c-come on  
>You got it wrong<br>To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
>I don't why<br>You're being shy  
>And turn away when I look into your eyes<strong>_

_**Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<strong>_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>Oh oh<br>But that's what makes you beautiful**_

_**Nana Nana Nana Nana  
>Nana Nana Nana Nana<br>Nana Nana Nana Nana**_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>Oh oh<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>Oh oh<br>But that's what makes you beautiful**_

By the end his voice had gone soft and by the way he said the words I knew he meant them as he said them

he took the next sheet of music from Bex memorised it put his arms round me and started to sing:

Your in control  
>Puts a pause on my heartbeat<br>Someone stole all the air  
>So I can't speak now<br>I know the chase is on  
>I feel as though<br>My time has come

How many times do I fly  
>Through your head spins<br>Now it's speeding away  
>From the safeness<p>

Yeah your skin  
>Your touch the kiss<br>You rush too much  
>And here you come<p>

When your lips touch mine  
>It's the kiss of life<br>I know I know  
>That it's a little bit frightening<br>We might aswell be playing  
>With lightning<p>

When your lips touch mine  
>Like it's our first time<br>Oh oh  
>I know it is a little bit frightening<br>We might aswell be playing  
>With lightning now<p>

Oh oh  
>Oh oh<p>

Just you and me and the  
>Coats in the back room<br>Learning things the don't  
>Teach in the classroom<p>

Now, your here  
>And feel the fear<br>Of you, with me  
>It's good, so clear<br>Been addicted to you  
>Since the first date<br>Out of control like a surge of electric

Now, your skin  
>Your touch the kiss<br>You rush too much  
>And here you come<p>

When your lips touch mine  
>It's the kiss of life<br>I know, I know  
>That it's a little bit frightening<br>We might aswell be playing  
>With lightning<p>

When your lips touch mine  
>Like it's our first time<br>Oh oh  
>I know it's a little bit frightening<br>We might as well be playing With lightning now Oh oh Oh oh Oh oh Oh oh Your skin, your touch The kiss, to rush Your skin, your touch To kiss, to rush Your skin, your touch To kiss, to rush The rush, the rush The rush, the rush When your lips touch mine It's the kiss of life I know, I know That it's a little bit frightening We might aswell be playing  
>With lightning<p>

When your lips touch mine  
>Like it's our first time<br>Oh oh  
>I know it's a little bit frightening<br>We might as well be playing  
>With lightning now<p>

Oh oh  
>Oh oh<p>

By the end of the song he was knelt down in front of me

I thought to myself _I never knew he was such a good singer but I guess no one did_

So I just lowered my head and pushed my lips to his, and felt that firework like feeling surge through my body as I felt at this moment in time I didn't want it to happen any other way …

_so there's chapter 7 I know it's not very good and it's not my best but I've hard a long hard day so you are lucky there even is a chapter 7 _

_this now leads me on to ask 2 things _

_review please? I need help! And_

_One direction or the wanted? _

_If you haven't heard there songs tell me and I'll put a link on _

_thanks guys !your reviews mean everything to me it makes me smile to know who is reading and how many are reading but what I really do want to know is how many people are reading this story? If you're a secret reader or something just review or PM me with a smiley face or something!_

_Thanks!_


	8. Twisted Dare

The city never sleeps,  
>I hear the people walk by when it's late,<br>Sirens beat through my window cill,  
>I can't close my eyes,<br>Don't control what I'm into.,

[Verse]  
>This town is alive,<br>With lights that blind keep me awake,  
>Put my hood up, unlace and tie,<br>The street fills my mind,  
>Don't control what I'm into.,<p>

[Chorus]  
>London calls me a stranger,<br>A traveller Ohoohohh,  
>This is now my home, My home,<br>Oh Woah,  
>Burning on the back street,<br>Oh Woah,  
>Stuck here, sitting in the back seat,<br>Oh Woah,  
>And I'm blazing on the street,<br>What I do isn't up to you,  
>And if the city never sleeps then that makes two.,<p>

[Verse]  
>The pavement is my friend,<br>It'll take me where I need to go,  
>If I find it trips me up,<br>And puts me down,  
>This is not what I'm used to.,<p>

[Verse]  
>The shop across the road,<br>It fills my needs and keeps me company,  
>When I need it,<br>Voices beat through my walls,  
>I don't think I'm gonna make it,<br>Past to-mor-roow.,

[Chorus]  
>London calls me a stranger,<br>A traveller Ohoohohh,  
>This is now my home, My home,<br>Oh Woah,  
>Burning on the back street,<br>Oh Woah,  
>Stuck here, sitting in the back seat,<br>Oh Woah,  
>And I'm blazing on the street,<br>What I do isn't up to you,  
>And if the city never sleeps then that makes two.,<p>

[Accapella]  
>And my lungs hurt,<br>And my ears bled,  
>With the sounds of the city life,<br>Echoed in my head,  
>Do I need this, To keep me alive?<br>The traffic stops and starts but I,  
>Need to move alone.,<p>

[Rap Verse]  
>I'm from the city where the rain won't cease,<br>Pollution in the air matches that on the streets,  
>The black smoke,<br>Gets your head in to a muddle like,  
>Walking into elephants, Syringes in a puddle like,<br>I was a country boy when I moved out,  
>Grew up too fast for my family to find out,<br>Now I try to stop my music running into nosedives,  
>Can't resort the arrogance with white lights,<br>The city won't erase me,  
>But I can't help but see just how this dark city changed me,<br>It's all the same scene, music is my life, But now I try to fight whatever I need to hide from,  
>North, South, East, West, London my home now, knees weak,<br>But we never slowed down,  
>Now I start to do my music properly,<br>And stay away from all the negative shit that will follow me.,

[Skit]  
>London calls me a stranger,<br>This is now my home, Home,

[x2]  
>Oh Woah,<br>Burning on the back street,  
>Oh Woah,<br>Stuck here, sitting in the back seat,  
>Oh Woah,<br>And I'm blazing on the street,  
>What I do isn't upto you,<br>And if the city never sleeps then that makes two.

More lyrics: .com/the_city_lyrics_ed_  
>All about Ed Sheeran: .commusic/Ed+Sheeran

The city never sleeps,  
>I hear the people walk by when it's late,<br>Sirens beat through my window cill,  
>I can't close my eyes,<br>Don't control what I'm into.,

[Verse]  
>This town is alive,<br>With lights that blind keep me awake,  
>Put my hood up, unlace and tie,<br>The street fills my mind,  
>Don't control what I'm into.,<p>

[Chorus]  
>London calls me a stranger,<br>A traveller Ohoohohh,  
>This is now my home, My home,<br>Oh Woah,  
>Burning on the back street,<br>Oh Woah,  
>Stuck here, sitting in the back seat,<br>Oh Woah,  
>And I'm blazing on the street,<br>What I do isn't upto you,  
>And if the city never sleeps then that makes two.,<p>

[Verse]  
>The pavement is my friend,<br>It'll take me where I need to go,  
>If I find it trips me up,<br>And puts me down,  
>This is not what I'm used to.,<p>

[Verse]  
>The shop across the road,<br>It fills my needs and keeps me company,  
>When I need it,<br>Voices beat through my walls,  
>I don't think I'm gonna make it,<br>Past to-mor-roow.,

[Chorus]  
>London calls me a stranger,<br>A traveller Ohoohohh,  
>This is now my home, My home,<br>Oh Woah,  
>Burning on the back street,<br>Oh Woah,  
>Stuck here, sitting in the back seat,<br>Oh Woah,  
>And I'm blazing on the street,<br>What I do isn't upto you,  
>And if the city never sleeps then that makes two.,<p>

[Accapella]  
>And my lungs hurt,<br>And my ears bled,  
>With the sounds of the city life,<br>Echoed in my head,  
>Do I need this, To keep me alive?<br>The traffic stops and starts but I,  
>Need to move alone.,<p>

[Rap Verse]  
>I'm from the city where the rain won't cease,<br>Pollution in the air matches that on the streets,  
>The black smoke,<br>Gets your head in to a muddle like,  
>Waliking into elephants, Syringes in a puddle like,<br>I was a country boy when I moved out,  
>Grew up too fast for my family to find out,<br>Now I try to stop my music running into nosedives,  
>Can't resort the arrogance with white lights,<br>The city won't erase me,  
>But I can't help but see just how this dark city changed me,<br>It's all the same scene, music is my life, But now I try to fight whatever I need to hide from,  
>North, South, East, West, Londons my home now, knees weak,<br>But we never slowed down,  
>Now I start to do my music properly,<br>And stay away from all the negative shit that will follow me.,

[Skit]  
>London calls me a stranger,<br>This is now my home, Home,

[x2]  
>Oh Woah,<br>Burning on the back street,  
>Oh Woah,<br>Stuck here, sitting in the back seat,  
>Oh Woah,<br>And I'm blazing on the street,  
>What I do isn't upto you,<br>And if the city never sleeps then that makes two.

More lyrics: .com/the_city_lyrics_ed_  
>All about Ed Sheeran: .commusic/Ed+Sheeran

Get "The City" Ringtone On Your Cell Phone Now!

The city never sleeps, I hear the people walk by when it's late, Sirens beat through my window sill, I can't close my eyes, Don't control what I'm into.,  
>This town is alive, With lights that blind keep me awake, With my hood up, and lace untied, The street fills my mind, Don't control what I'm into.,<br>London calls me a stranger, A traveller Ohoohohh, This is now my home, My home, Oh Woah, Burning on the back street, Oh Woah, Stuck here, sitting in the back seat, Oh Woah, And I'm blazing on the street, What I do isn't upto you, And if the city never sleeps then that makes two.,  
>The pavement is my friend, It'll take me where I need to go, If I find it trips me up, And puts me down, This is not what I'm used to.,<br>[Verse]The shop across the road, It fills my needs and keeps me company, When I need it, Voices beat through my walls, I don't think I'm gonna make it, Past to-mor-roow.,  
>London calls me a stranger, A traveller Ohoohohh, This is now my home, My home, Oh Woah, Burning on the back street, Oh Woah, Stuck here, sitting in the back seat, Oh Woah, And I'm blazing on the street, What I do isn't upto you, [ From: . ] And if the city never sleeps then that makes two.,<br>And my lungs hurt, And my ears bled, With the sounds of the city life, Echoed in my head, Do I need this, To keep me alive? The traffic stops and starts but I, Need to move along  
>Im from a city where the rain won't cease Pollution in the air matches that on the street The black smoke gets your head in a muddle, like Walking into elephants syringes in the puddle, like I was a country boy when I moved out Grew up to fast for my family to find out Now I try to stop my music running into nosedives Can't resort to arrogance with white lies<br>This city won't erase me But I cant help to see how this dark city changed me It's all the same scene, music is my life But I try to fight whatever I need to hide from North South East West London's my home now knees weak but we never slow down Now I start to do my music properly And stay away from the negitave s**t that will follow me  
>London calls me a stranger, This is now my home, Home,<br>Oh Woah, Burning on the back street, Oh Woah, Stuck here, sitting in the back seat, Oh Woah, And I'm blazing on the street, What I do isn't up to you, And if the city never sleeps then that makes two.  
>Oh Woah, Burning on the back street, Oh Woah, Stuck here, sitting in the back seat, Oh Woah, And I'm blazing on the street, What I do isn't up to you, And if the city never sleeps then that makes two.<p>

Read more: ED SHEERAN - THE CITY LYRICS .#ixzz1ampTo5dw  
>Copied from<p>

Cammie POV

And we stayed just gazing into each others eyes in a moment of perfect harmony

that was until Bex decided we'd had enough "Lovey Dovey time" as she puts it and insists we carry on with the game

Reluctantly me and Zach sat down (we were dancing!) and he pulled me into his lap and started whispering in my ear and I tried desperately hard to stop my self from giggling

finally Zach stopped whispering in my ear and turned to the group

" Grant truth or dare?"

"Goode even though I know your gonna do one of your freakishly weird dares I'm still gonna pick dare!"  
>"OK dare it is but Grant I hope you know what you are inflicting on the group because I think it's time for a Boys Vs Girls singing competition!"<p>

"so that's what you were smiling mischievously about you sneaky boy!" I whispered sweetly in his ear

"First up are... Me and Cammie!" Zach announced

"I'm commentator 'till my go!" Bex decided

"First Up doing it for the girls is the Ms. Cameron Ann Morgan singing Jessie J Who You Are!"

I stepped up to the podium ( I don't even want to know where that came from!"

and then i went in to a whole new world as the music started

**I stare at my reflection in the mirror:  
>"Why am I doing this to myself?"<br>Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
>I nearly left the real me on the shelf.<br>No, no, no, no, no...**

**Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
>Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,<br>It's okay not to be okay.  
>Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.<br>Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
>Just be true to who you are!<br>(who you are **_**[x11]**_**)**

**Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
>I forgot what to do to fit the mould, yeah!<br>The more I try the less it's working, yeah  
>'Cause everything inside me screams<br>No, no, no, no, no...**

**Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
>Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,<br>It's okay not to be okay.  
>Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.<br>But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
>There's nothing wrong with who you are!<strong>

**Yes, no's, egos, fake shows, like WHOA!  
>Just go, and leave me alone!<br>Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,  
>With a smile, that's my home!<br>****That's my home, no...**

**No, no, no, no, no...  
>Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!<br>Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
>It's okay not to be okay...<br>Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
>Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,<br>Just be true to who you are!  
>Yeah yeah yeah <strong> 

as I finished everyone started clapping and Zach wolf whistled as I stepped down from the podium

"Next up Is Mr Zachary Jared Goode singing Bruno Mars Marry You to try and win the point for the boys for round one and he says he dedicates this song to Cammie!"

As Zach stood up on the podium to sing I sunk back into the bean bag blushing as I watched 'coz I had a feeling that this was gonna be some serious competition!

**It's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<strong>

**Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares, baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<strong>

**Well, I know this little chapel  
>On the boulevard we can go<br>No one will know  
>Oh, come on girl<strong>

**Who cares if we're trashed  
>Got a pocket full of cash we can blow<br>Shots of patron  
>And it's on, girl<strong>

**Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>And we'll go, go, go, go, go  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready<strong>

**'Cause it's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<strong>

**Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares, baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<strong>

**I'll go get a ring  
>Let the choir bells sing like<strong>

**Ooh, so what ya wanna do?  
>Let's just run, girl<strong>

**If we wake up and you  
>Wanna break up, that's cool<br>No, I won't blame you  
>It was fun, girl<br>**

Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>And we'll go, go, go, go, go  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready<p>

'Cause it's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<p>

Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares, baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<p>

Just say I do  
>Tell me right now, baby<br>Tell me right now, baby, baby

Just say I do  
>Tell me right now, baby<br>Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh

It's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<p>

Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice<br>Who cares, baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<p>

That was absolutely AMAZING no joke he is one of the best singers I know!

The girls and the Guys went into a huddle to discuss who will win the round I went and sat next to Zach and laid my head on his lap and whispered

"I love you so much! And you are the most amazing singer I know!"  
>"I love you too Cam so so much that words cannot even describe!"<br>just then Bex stepped up to announce the winner

"the winner of round one Cameron Ann Morgan VS Zachary Jared Goode with a vote of 4-2 is the... Zachary Jared Goode as the Macey Mchenry said that the performance was so sweet! So the point for round one goes to Blackthorne!"

"So next up are Ms. Elizabeth Sutton and Mr. Jonas Anderson! Singing Adele "Set Fire To The Rain" is Ms. Elizabeth Sutton showing those boys how it's done!"  
>as Liz stepped up I shouted "go Liz" because Liz isn't the most confident of singer but when she gets going she is amazing!<br>**I let it fall, my heart,  
>And as it fell you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<strong>

**My hands, they're strong  
>But my knees were far too weak<br>To stand in your arms  
>Without falling to your feet<strong>

**But there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew.<br>All the things you'd say  
>They were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play  
>You would always win, always win.<strong>

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
>But I set fire to the rain,<br>Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
>Well, it burned while I cried<br>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!**

**When I lay with you  
>I could stay there<br>Close my eyes  
>Feel you here forever<br>You and me together  
>Nothing gets better<strong>

**'Cause there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew,<br>All the things you'd say,  
>They were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play  
>You would always win, always win.<strong>

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
>But I set fire to the rain,<br>Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
>Well, it burned while I cried<br>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!**

**I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Well, it felt something died  
>'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time!<strong>

**Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
><strong>**That heart you caught must be waiting for you  
>Even now when we're already over<br>I can't help myself from looking for you.**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
>I set fire to the rain,<br>Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
>Well, it burned while I cried<br>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name**

**I set fire to the rain,  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Well, it felt something died  
>'Cause I knew that was the last time, the last time, oh, oh!<strong>

**Let it burn  
>Let it burn<br>Let it burn **

and then the cheers erupted shouts of "you go girl" and "go Lizzie!" went up into the air as a really nervous looking Jonas knowing that he was going to have to do something amazing to win this now!

"Next up Mr Jonas Anderson singing the DJ Boonie Version of "concrete angel" and he says it is because this song is the song that gave him the courage enough to ask out his little Lizzie bear! So here he goes doing it for the Blackthorne boys!" 

She walks to school with the lunch she packed,  
>nobody knows, what she is holding back,<br>wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
>she hides the bruises with the linen and lace.<p>

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
>it's hard to see the pain behind the mask,<br>bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
>sometimes she wishes she was never born.<p>

Through the wind and the rain,  
>She stands hard as a stone,<br>in a world that she can't rise above.

But her dreams give her wings,  
>and she flies to a place,<br>where she's loved

Concrete angel

Through the wind and the rain,  
>She stands hard as a stone,<br>in a world that she can't rise above.

But her dreams give her wings,  
>and she flies to a place,<br>where she's loved  
>Concrete angel<br>somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
>the neighbours hear but they turn out the lights,<br>a fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
>when morning comes it'll be too late.<p>

Through the wind and the rain,  
>She stands hard as a stone,<br>in a world that she can't rise above.

But her dreams give her wings,  
>and she flies to a place,<br>where she's loved  
>Concrete angel<p>

a statue stands in a shaded place,  
>an angel girl with an upturned face,<br>her name is written on a polished rock,  
>a broken heart that the world forgot <p>

Through the wind and the rain,  
>She stands hard as a stone,<br>in a world that she can't rise above.

But her dreams give her wings,  
>and she flies to a place,<br>where she's loved

Concrete angel

_A.n. It's been what 3 weeks? I'm so sorry but I just haven't had the time I've had so much homework and was getting writers block and I would say I made up for it by having a long chapter but I can't because most of it was song lyrics but I dedicate this chapter too:_**Chelly Is A Gallagher Girl and Tennis Freak Loves Gale and **

**Hates MJ ** _for being the first review (C_**helly Is A Gallagher Girl) **_and reviewing every chapter ( _**Tennis Freak Loves Gale And Hates MJ) **

**also I want to thank;  
>Chelly Is A Gallagher Girl<strong>

**I Love My Baby Girl 13**

**No Zammie Is No Life**

**Tennis Freak Loves Gale And Hates MJ**

**My Wings Have Fallen**

**Clover 10164**

**Pinkskates**

**and Stephii**

**for being the nine reviewers of last chapter You guys Rock**

**so please review guys if you haven't given up on me yet!**

**Tash-Splash X**


	9. More singing

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series, all rights to Ally Carter and I don't own the lyrics they belong to their singers ( x2 forgot to do it last chapter!)**

**i am happy to say that this chapter is dedicated to **Red 5 Blood 5 Rose**_ for being the first reviewer_ of last chapter so thank you !**

**Also at the beginning of each chapter (or when I feel like it) I'm gonna put the lyrics to a song and see how many people can guess it last chapter was Ed Sheeran The City so on with this chapters one (any 1D fan should know this song!)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed<br>Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart  
>I tore it apart<br>And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence  
>And no woman in the world deserves this<br>But here I am asking you for one more chance**_

Can we fall, one more time?  
>Stop the tape and rewind<br>Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade  
>Cause there is nobody else<p>

It's gotta be you  
>Only you<br>It's gotta be you  
>Only you<p>

Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles  
>When you speak to me I don't resemble, who I was<br>You've almost had enough  
>And your actions speak louder than words<br>And you're about to break from all you've heard  
>Don't be scared, I ain't going no where<p>

I'll be here, by your side

No more fears, no more crying  
>But if you walk away<br>I know I'll fade  
>Cause there is nobody else<p>

It's gotta be you  
>Only you<br>It's gotta be you  
>Only you<p>

Oh girl, can we try one more, one more time?  
>One more, one more, can we try?<br>One more, one more time  
>I'll make it better<br>One more, one more, can we try?  
>One more, one more,<br>Can we try one more time to make it all better?

Cos its gotta be you  
>Its gotta be you<br>Only you  
>Only you<p>

It's gotta be you  
>Only you<br>It's gotta be you  
>Only you!<p>

* * *

><p><span>Cammie POV<span>

After conferring for a little while on who the winner should be ( it was a pretty solid decision in the end I mean it wasn't really that hard) Bex stood up on the podium (I really really don't know where that came from I quite scared)

" after a unanimous decision it was decided that the winner of this round are the girls touching though Jonas' performance was it was a really girly song and really didn't suit you so now the scores are 1-1 so who will win I will now hand over to Cammie for the commentary"

WHAT aw geez I really didn't want to do commentary "BEX! YOU KNEW I DIDN'T WANT TO DO COMMENTARY ARE YOU INSANE OR JUST COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY STUPID?"Bex opened her mouth to say something so I shot her a look and said " it was a rhetorical question dumb-ass"

Reluctantly I trudged up to the podium grabbed the mic. And shoved a very angry looking Bex out of the way

"Next up and singing for the girls is the very annoying- joking joking" I added wincing from the glare I was receiving from Bex" is the wonderfully English Rebecca Baxter singing singing Cher Lloyd"With ur Love" give it up for bex ladies and gents" I announced gliding quickly and carefully off of the stage and resuming my place in Zach's lap

_**Baby you the best 'cause you worked me out  
>I keep building walls up but you tear 'em down<br>I'm fighting I don't wanna like it but you know I like it  
>But you know I like it like it like it<br>Used to always think I was bullet proof  
>But you got an AK and you're blowing through<br>Explosive, you don't even know it, I want you to know it  
>I want you to know it know it know it<br>All of them other boys can walk away  
>They ain't even in the game<br>'Cause they know that you own it  
>You got this swag you got this attitude<br>Wanna hear you say my name  
>'Cause you got me<strong>_

[Chorus]

_**Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love  
>I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love<br>One hit with your love can't quit with your love so sick but so what  
>I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love<strong>_

[Cher Lloyd]  
>Everybody wants what I got with you<br>'Cause I'm standing on top with a killer view  
>Inspired feeling like a million, I'm one in a million<br>I'm one in a million million million  
>I ain't even here I'm in outer space<br>Like I'm Venus your Mars in the Milky Way  
>It's crazy, what you're doing to me, how you do it to me<p>

How you do it to me to me to me

I leaned over to Zach and whispered "you know I think this song suits me more than it does Bex?"

he buried his head in my neck and whispered back "you know I think you might be right"

_**All of them other boys can walk away  
>They ain't even in the game<br>'Cause they know that you own it  
>You got this swag you got this attitude<br>Wanna hear you say my name  
>'Cause you got me<strong>_

[Chorus]  
>Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love<br>I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love  
>One hit with your love can't quit with your love so sick but so what<br>I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love

[Mike Posner]  
>You got it yeah yeah you got it<br>I could slow it down speed it up how you want it girl all night long  
>And I don't even care if you sing my songs wrong<br>First date, first base; second date, second base;  
>Third date, you're looking at me funny, you got a hard shell but the middles so yummy<p>

'Cause you got me flying baby I'm shining baby I'm riding with your love  
>One hit baby I can't quit baby I'm so sick but so what<br>Flying baby I'm shining baby I'm riding with your love  
>One hit baby I can't quit baby I'm so sick but so what<br>(I'm on top of the world)

[Chorus]  
>Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love<br>I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love  
>One hit with your love can't quit with your love so sick but so what<br>I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love

When she finished a huge round of applause went up because that was an amazing performance and Grant was going to have a hard time beating that...

* * *

><p>"Next up is Mr. Grant Newman" bex came up behind me and started to whisper in my ear " but apparently he couldn't find a song to sing so typical Grant made the mistake of letting Bex choose his song so here Is Mr Grant Newman singing Gym Class Hero's Stereo Heart's" I was biting my lip hard as I went and jumped on Zach's lap waking him up from his reverie of staring out of the window and stated matter of factly "this is gonna be absolutely hilarious!"<p>

_**[Adam Levine] My heart's a stereo It beats for your, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every note Make me your radio Turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo **_

_**[Travie McCoy] If I was just another dusty record on the shelve Will you blow me off and play me like everybody else If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks 'Cause this the last girl that played me left a couple cracks I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts If I could only find a note to make you understand I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand Keep it stuck inside your head, like your favourite tune And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you **_

_**[Chorus] My heart's a stereo It beats for your, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every note Make me your radio Turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo Oh oh oh oh To my stereo Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo **_

_**[Travie McCoy] If I was an old school, fifty pound boom box Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk Gym Class Heroes Stereo Hearts lyrics found on Would you turn my volume up before of the cops And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me When you have to purchase mad D batteries Appreciate every mixtape your friends make You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate I think finally found a note to make you understand If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you **_

_**[Chorus] My heart's a stereo It beats for your, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every note Make me your radio Turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo Oh oh oh oh To my stereo Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo**_

_**[Bridge] I only pray you never leave me behind Because good music can be so hard to find I take your head and hold it closer to mine Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind **_

_**[Chorus] My heart's a stereo It beats for your, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every note Make me your radioTurn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo Oh oh oh oh To my stereo Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo**_

* * *

><p><em>Okay so that is chapter 9 and it was absolutely rubbish I know and I know I have not updated in absolutely ages but be warned my updating pattern is going to be pretty erratic from now on because my life is absolutely crazy!<em>

_Also some of you may notice that I have changed my name I changed my name from _

**Tash-Splash x to TashaLambert-98-x **_because to be honest I never liked my name and I prefer the nickname Tasha (my full name is Natasha) also I have updated my profile so check it out! and answer my poll!_

_~TashaLambert-98-x_


	10. Singing And A Surprise

_**A.N. Hello Everybody! I know a lot of you are probably quite angry at me right now because I haven't updated in months and I apologise for that I kept thinking "oh I'll do it tomorrow" and then never got round to it so I'm so sorry! And I know I've probably lost a lot of readers because of that.**_

_**So I dedicate this chapter to 2 people firstly **_thepb **_for being the first reviewer and secondly to an anonymous review called _**B _**because it was his/her review that gave me the inspiration to write this chapter**_

_**So anyways this is chapter 10! (by the way this is going to be the last chapter with song lyrics in because A) that was my plan and B) some people don't like them so sorry to those people!)**_

* * *

><p><span>Cammie POV<span>

as I walked up to the podium I was mentally laughing at their performances " So after those... _interesting _performances I give you the winner of round 3 Rebecca Baxter who will now be taking back over on commentary because it's her job!" I announced backing of the podium and landing on Zach with a muffled "oomph" from him

" So" Bex declared with a new vigour in her voice after winning her round " Next up is the very irritating Nick Rogers singing a song that I'm sure he thinks will make him look good..."

" Bex just get on and announce what he's singing so we can get this competition over and done with!" I groaned whilst turning to see that annoyingly cut smirk on his face so being the amazingly smart spy girl I am I elbowed him in the gut which therefore made him issue another muffled "oomph"

"Fine" She snapped " He's singing "How We Roll" by Loick Essien featuring Tanya Lacey " she walked off muttering

"at least he'll be able to get in touch with his feminine side"

As Nick walked up to the podium I thought I saw a shadow of fear cross over his face but maybe that was just because the boys were giving him a look that clearly said "you had better win this round!

* * *

><p><em><strong>and that's just how we roll<strong>_

_**Oh, fitted tee black jewellery**_  
><em><strong>I know I stand out<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't need to try fully<strong>_  
><em><strong>I check the lime light if you don't think you'll get quicker<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's like catch me if you can like some gingerbread… oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>I never ride solo<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's me and my chick looking like slow mo<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we only roll through guns blazin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>So you don't wanna roll with either me or my lady<strong>_

_**Time after time**_  
><em><strong>They try and prove me wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>And nobody knows the way she saves me<strong>_

_**We have a real top shotta**_  
><em><strong>Hotter than hotter<strong>_  
><em><strong>Boy I'm in, I look for no other<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know<strong>_

_**You and me on our own**_  
><em><strong>You should already know<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's just me my baby oh oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Me my baby oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Back to back and reload<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pack our bags, hit the road<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's just me my baby oh oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Me my baby oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>And that's just how we roll [x9]<strong>_

_**They say love can be deadly**_  
><em><strong>I know this already<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know what I like<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stop trying to scare me<strong>_  
><em><strong>If only you knew<strong>_  
><em><strong>The things we've been through<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then maybe you would leave us both alone<strong>_

_**So time after time**_  
><em><strong>They try and prove me wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>But nobody knows the way she saves me<strong>_

_**We have a real top shotta**_  
><em><strong>Hotter than hotter<strong>_  
><em><strong>Boy I'm in, I look for no other<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know<strong>_

_**You and me on our own**_  
><em><strong>You should already know<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's just me my baby oh oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Me my baby oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Back to back and reload<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pack our bags hit the road<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's just me my baby oh oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Me my baby oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>And that's just how we roll<strong>_

_**And that's just how we roll **_

_**And that's just how we roll **_

_**And that's just how we roll **_

_**And that's just how we roll **_

_**And that's just how we roll **_

_**And that's just how we roll **_

_**And that's just how we roll **_

_**And that's just how we roll**_

_**And I swear**_  
><em><strong>Wherever we go from here<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll be one til the sky falls down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah<strong>_

_**You and me on our own**_  
><em><strong>You should already know<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's just me my baby oh oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Me my baby oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Back to back and reload<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pack our bags hit the road<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's just me my baby oh oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Me my baby oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>And that's just how we roll<strong>_

_**And that's just how we roll **_

_**And that's just how we roll **_

_**And that's just how we roll **_

_**And that's just how we roll **_

_**And that's just how we roll **_

_**And that's just how we roll **_

_**And that's just how we roll **_

_**And that's just how we roll  
>(Me and baby) (I don't want you to ever leave)<br>Me and my baby ooh **_

* * *

><p>When he finished singing you could see the relief etched in his face and a look that clearly said<p>

" at least that's over with"

as Bex stood up to re-take her place at the podium you could see on her face that she was holding back a laugh and looking at her face made me have to suppress a giggle

"So there was Nick with his... interesting rendition of How We Roll.

So last but by no means least doing it for the girls _who are gonna kick those boys butts _is the wonderfully amazing Ms. Macey Mchenry Singing "Like A Bird" by Nelly Furtado"

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're beautiful, that's for sure<br>You'll never ever fade  
>You're lovely but it's not for sure<br>That I won't ever change  
>And though my love is rare<br>Though my love is true**_

_**[Chorus:]****  
>I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away<br>I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is  
>(and baby all I need for you to know is)<br>I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
>I don't know where my soul is , I don't know where my home is<br>All I need for you to know is**_

_**Your faith in me brings me to tears**_  
><em><strong>Even after all these years<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it pains me so much to tell<strong>_  
><em><strong>That you don't know me that well<strong>_  
><em><strong>And though my love is rare<strong>_  
><em><strong>Though my love is true<strong>_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**It's not that I wanna say goodbye**_

_**It's just that every time you try to tell me that you love me  
>Each and every single day I know<br>I'm going to have to eventually give you away  
>And though my love is rare<br>And though my love is true  
>Hey I'm just scared<br>That we may fall through**_

_**I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
>I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is<br>(and baby all I need for you to know is)  
>I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away<br>I don't know where my soul is , I don't know where my home is  
>All I need for you to know is<strong>_

_**I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
>I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is<br>(and baby all I need for you to know is)  
>I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away<br>I don't know where my soul is , I don't know where my home is  
>All I need for you to know is<strong>_

_**I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
>I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is<br>(and baby all I need for you to know is)  
>I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away<br>I don't know where my soul is , I don't know where my home is  
>All I need for you to know is<strong>_

* * *

><p>We were all cheering and clapping because by far this was the most powerful performance that had been because there was so much passion and feeling that went into the words it was truly heart felt by everyone<p>

"Wow, so there was the wonderful Macey Mchenry with her truly heart rendering performance of Like A Bird by Nelly Furtado so I think we all know who has won this round and That would Be Ms. Macey Mchenry leaving the final score at 3-1 leaving the girls a unanimous win"

the noise that ensued after Bex's words left us blissfully unaware of the chaos unravelling downstairs that was until a resounding bang was heard...

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N. So anyways there is chapter 10 I don't know what it was like so please tell me! I won't take offence just please don't be rude! Anyway cliffhanger at the end! What do you think it is? I don't even know yet! Any ways the next update you should see from me will be for my new adopted story "Why Me?" so yeah thank you to anyone who read this I love you all! So I have a question for you all and please feel free to review or PM me your answers but If you could change anything in the world what would it be? I would get rid of poverty <strong>_

_**anyway thanks again Please review .**_

_**TashaLambert-98-x**_


	11. Fights

**Hi Guys! So this is Chapter 11 sorry it took so long to update! Anyways I dedicate this chapter to 2 people firstly an anonymous reviewer called ****i ****and ****frizzy-wizzy-oringina ****for being the **_**only**_** reviewers of last chapter so thanks a lot!**

* * *

><p><span>Cammie POV<span>

We were all still cheering when suddenly the door to my room burst open and about 6 men all dressed in black flooded in, we could easily taken them on ,given that there was 8 of us, but they had the element of surprise; we didn't know they were coming. We all jumped into action with one thought on all of our minds _this must be the Circle Of Cavan_. I quickly ducked dodging a punch launched at me by a brute of a man who clearly had fighting skills but not he brains that needed to accompany them to be able to win a fight; clearly the Circles motto was _Brawn Before Brains_.

Yet they didn't need the brains because of the sheer amount of them from the 6 they originally sent in (they clearly were not expecting for me to have visitors) there were easily enough for us all to be fighting 3 at once each. Out the corner of my eye I could see Jonas and Liz back to back throwing kick after punch at the circle of COC brutes surrounding them, it obviously meant a lot to be able to feel each other's presence which gave them the strength to keep on fighting.

* * *

><p><span>Liz POV<span>

One minute were sat cheering over our victory and then the next minute the doors had swung open and we were surrounded by what was clearly Circle of Cavan brutes. I stood up and quickly launched a roundhouse kick at one of the men. I felt Jonas' presence as he stood behind me obviously trying to protect me from any behind surprise attacks from behind and I was doing the same, I didn't want to lose Jonas and that was the thing that kept me fighting to protect the man I love because without him I'm nothing I wouldn't be able to function. On the other side of the room I could see Macey and Nick fighting side by side together.

* * *

><p><span>Macey POV<span>

As I stood up to fight I launched a punch at the first brutes head I came close to I was prepared to fight to the death here because nothing was ever going to tear me away from my family sure your thinking _but they aren't your family_. Well they are just because you're not blood related doesn't mean you aren't family because if they love you then that's what a family is not those people who are just blood related but don't love you because that's not what true love is. And it was that thought that kept me going as Nick came and started fighting next to me and together we kept on taking down those risks to our lives. From the corner of my eye I could see Bex and Grant fighting together.

* * *

><p><span>3<span>rd person POV

Of all the fighters in the room Bex and Grant were the best fighters out there. They were like smoke; they were running circles around the Circle Of Cavan men. They were so fast they were impossible to catch just as one was abo t to get hit the other would pull them out the way or lift them out the way and punch the offender where it hurts. They were truly amazing to watch and not once were they hit as they kept on working together to bring down as many of these brutes torturing the world as possible.

* * *

><p><span>Bex POV<span>

Grant and I stood together and drove down as many of the brutes that we could this wasn't training anymore this was real life, it was life or death and all we could do was hope and pray that we would all make it out of here alive. It was Grant who was my strength through all this and help me get revenge for all those lives these horrors had taken and desperate to make them pay. And we drove down man after man after man but they just kept on coming and there was no way to stop the constant flow of men who just kept on coming. But I couldn't care less when out of the corner of my eye I saw Cammie fall to the ground and be dragged away…

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. so that's chapter 11 and the COC got Cammie and attacked the others I know it's not very long but I didn't think any more needed to be said. OK last chapter I got 2 reviews yeah? Well could I get 5? For this chapter? Please it would mean a lot to me and the 1<strong>**st**** 5 will get to see the next chapter before I post and I really want to get 100 before this story is over so please review!**


	12. The aftermath

**AN-**** I'm so sorry everyone for how long it took- here's a longer authors note at the end but for now- i've made you wait long enough- so lets crack on with the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything all rights to Ally Carter**

* * *

><p><em><span>Recap:<span>_

_Bex POV_

_Grant and I stood together and drove down as many of the brutes that we could this wasn't training anymore this was real life, it was life or death and all we could do was hope and pray that we would all make it out of here alive. It was Grant who was my strength through all this and help me get revenge for all those lives these horrors had taken and desperate to make them pay. And we drove down man after man after man but they just kept on coming and there was no way to stop the constant flow of men who just kept on coming. But I couldn't care less when out of the corner of my eye I saw Cammie fall to the ground and be dragged away…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cammie POV<span>**

When I awoke all I saw was black, at first I thought it was due to the blow to the head I'd received, but after a few seconds I realised it was due to the blindfold round my head. That then lead me to realise the painful position of my arms behind my back, the cold hard wooden chair on which I was seated had a leg tied to each of the front to legs.

In the 30 seconds that it took me to get that information, I had picked up on voices outside the door

"...But what are we going to do with her?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Zach POV<span>**

When the CIA finally arrived the COC were long gone, there was nothing we could have done to stop them, they had gotten what they wanted and after that they were unstoppable, driven by their success.

When the CIA arrived they dispatched a team to talk to us, to discuss escape plans and possible sites the COC may have taken her, I sat and watched as the others jumped into the plans head first, desperate to do something to help, I didn't contribute though, I sat silently trying to get into the mind of my mother, what would she do? Where would she have her taken? And the big question, Why? Why Cammie? Then it struck me, the messaging system, it was the last ray of hope. I stood up abruptly and everyone stopped and looked at me, expecting some words of wisdom from the boy who knew everything, but this was the one thing I didn't know, and with the thought lingering on my mind I turned and left the room.

I walked and walked until I found a large windowsill full of plump red cushions, I sat pulled out my phone and checked for messages, there wasn't any, and a small resigned part of me had known that all along and as I sat and stared out the window I heard footsteps enter the room and heard Grants voice say "Zach, mate, are you alright?"

"Grant, do I look alright to you?" I snapped back

"Look mate I know you're worried about Cammie, we all are, but we will find her, soon"

"I can't do this anymore Grant, I can't sit here and pretend like it doesn't bother me! Every moment we sit here and plan and wonder and waste time, is another moment they have her, another moment where they could be doing who knows what to her! I've seen how the COC work! I know what they do to spies who don't talk, and it kills me to know that they're doing to the woman I love. But the worst thing and the thing we all know is that Cammie. Won't. Talk! We all know what the circle do to spies who don't talk! They'll keep hurting her and her and they won't stop! Not until they reach one of two inevitable options- she tells or she breaks. And I hate myself for knowing what they are doing to her and sitting here not doing anything to stop it"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cammie POV<span>**

The COC goons were not the brightest, and evidently they'd never been told two things 1) how to search a suspect And 2) how to tie them up properly, it took me a matter of seconds to wriggle my way out of my wrist bonds, from there it was just the simple matter of undoing the ones around my ankles, as I was doing that my arm brushed against a lump in my sock, it was then that I realised that they hadn't found my phone, my heart soared. I focused again on the voices outside the door, there were 2 males out there I crept towards the door and tried to pick up on their voices

"We need to talk to the boss; she should be awake by now"

"come on you know what Catherine's like, she might tell everyone she's here, being the main headquarters and everything, but we all know she's really off on some top secret mission"

"But what are we supposed to do with the girl?"

I tune the rest of the conversation out, I'd heard everything I needed to, hurriedly I grabbed my phone and once again thanked my lucky stars that Liz was so persistent and determined that this messaging system was a good idea.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chatroom Key:<span>**

Cammie- Chameleon

Bex- British Bombshell

Liz- Bookworm

Macey- Peacock

Zach- Shadow

Grant- Greek God

Jonas - Hacker

Nick- Classified

_Chameleon has logged in_

**Chameleon-** Guys? Hello? Is there anyone there? Please help me! Please!

_British Bombshell and Bookworm have logged in_

**British Bombshell**- Cammie! Where are you?

**Bookworm**- Oh-My-Gosh! Cammie are you alright? Where are you? What happened?

Did they hurt you? Cammie! Talk to me! Please!

**Chameleon**- I haven't got much time Liz, its only so long before they come to get me, I don't know exactly where I am, but I can hear the guards talking, apparently we're at the main headquarters, the major establishment, where the bosses major office is apparently 'Catherine' likes people to think she is here all the time, sorry I've got to go, someone's coming – talk to the CIA try and get them to work out where I am and guys- please hurry- I'm so scared- I don't what they want or what they-re going to do to get it- and I don't know how long I'm going to be able to hold out for…I'll see you guys so-

_Chameleon has been disconnected_

_Shadow has logged in_

**British bombshell-** CAMMIE!

**Bookworm** – Cam what's happened? Cam answer, please just answer!

**Shadow-** Cam! Oh geez I can't believe I missed her! I need to know if she's alright, it's killing me inside! I just hope she doesn't do anything Rash- launch a surprise attack or something- she only going to make it worse- if you read this Gallagher Girl just play along- we're coming to get you- stay safe and I love you.

_Shadow has logged off_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cammie POV<span>**

I heard footsteps approaching the door- quickly I threw my phone to the floor and ran back to the chair- they want me to play good little prisoner- not going to happen- they don't know what they've got coming. The door to the cell crept open, I couldn't see anything because of the blindfold I'd just had to re-secure, but I could sense the person walking closer- only one of them- and I hoped that my legs- weak from lack of use would hold out while I launched the attack- I was weaker then I would've liked to have been but I counted my blessings that they hadn't tried to get any information out of me yet or else I wouldn't stand a chance.

Just as the person got close I launched a kick in their direction, whipping the blindfold off my eyes as I went, throwing everything I could at the man in front of me, he was looking at something behind me- something I couldn't see I turned my head for a fraction of a second, just as strong arms wrapped around my arms- effectively preventing me from moving, my legs flailed as a feminine voice whispered in my ear

"Well, well, well…. We have been a naughty girl haven't we? Tut-tut we'll have to find some better…. Equipped accommodation for you then won't we missy, we clearly underestimated you Gallagher girls, but first maybe you and I should have a little chat… may be there's some things you want to tell me- I suppose a better prepared setting is in order. You" she whistled "Shackles, wrists and ankles, key and chains go to me, we wouldn't want you escaping now would we? Now move!" shouted as I felt the cold metal cuffs snap around my wrists and ankles binding them together, a kick to the back of my legs ensured that I started walking- which was near impossible- and know I knew- I had no way to get out of this mess I'd landed myself in….

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Chapter 12 for you all, I'm so sorry for the wait, I'm not going to give you a list of excuses why it ook so long- because no matter what it shouldn't have. Thank you so much for all the reviews, I never thought I'd get so many and they were all so encouraging- I've got a good idea where I'm going with this story now so hopefully updates should be more frequent- there was a couple of reviews I wanted to address though, things I thought were quite important, the first thing is that the plot Is picking up now so it should be more interesting for you and I know I spent a lot of time on song lyrics and I know some people don't like that or the way I'm writing the story, I'm happy to accept ideas and criticism but it is my story, I will take comments on board and incorporate them as much as I can but the final product will always be the way I want it to be. Secondly whoever asked who 3rd person was- it's like an overview- no one specific just a general commentary and to the reviewer asked what writers block is- it's basically where a writer is stuck on how to move forward with the story and usually leads to a long delay in updates. And to all of you reading this just know that I will see this story to an end, it may take a while, with a few naff chapters and plots along the way and if anyone has any Ideas I would love to hear them- thankyou for all the reviews truly and honestly, they mean the world thanks for all your support in me and thanks for reading this if any of you do<strong>

**Love**

**Tasha-1798-x (I was thinking of changing my penname to fit with my tumblr (Every Moment is A magic Moment) Thoughts?)**


End file.
